Juza (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Juza of the Clouds is one of the Nanto Goshasei and represents the wandering spirit of the clouds. He was Yuria's childhood friend and he wanted to marry her, however, Juza learned that he is her half-sibling. Juza spent his adult years ignoring his destiny of protecting the Last Nanto General and spent his days lazing around until he learned that the Last Nanto General was Yuria in disguise and decided to protect her against Raoh who he fought and was killed by, however, under Raoh's intense interrogation he never revealed who the Last Nanto General was. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Juza (Also known as Juza of the Clouds) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Member of the Nanto Goshasei (Five Chariot Stars of the South Dipper) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Fought on par with Raoh and would have killed him if Juza did the Gekiheki Haisui Shō successfully) Speed: FTL (Dodged Garuda's attacks which have been stated to move at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Level Durability: Large Country Level (Survived hits from Raoh) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Gosha Sei: Juza is a practitioner of Nanto Gosha Sei, the martial art of those who protect the Last Nanto General. There are five styles, each one allows the user to manipulate one of the five elements (Sea, Earth, Sky, Fire and Wind). Juza is a practitioner Garyū Ken which allows him to manipulate the element of the sky which means he can control lightning, his style is comprised of rapid kicks and grappling attacks. ** Gekiheki Haisui Shō (Strike-Wall Backwater Palm): Gekiheki Haisui Shō is a technique where Juza blasts the opponent with a blast of chi from Juza's hands. ** Burai Ippo Ken (Fist of The Wandering Maverick): Burai Ippo Ken is a technique where Juza imbues his fist with a cloud and uppercuts the opponent before punching them. ** Jin Raifu (Lightning Storm Strike): Jin Raifu is a technique where Juza punches the opponent, once he hits the opponent, he follows with a kick, before doing a palm thrust and a spin kick that blasts the enemy away. ** Fuun Mugen Kyaku (Wind Cloud Phantasm Kick): Fuun Mugen Kyaku is a technique where Juza does a handstand and rapidly kicks at the air, and helpless enemies trapped within. He then does a sweeping kick that sends them flying. ** Furai Shoku Sho (Howling Gale Palm): Furai Shoku Sho is a technique where Juza charges his hands with his chi, charges towards the opponent and release the chi in the form of a beam at his opponent. ** Sen Fuun Kai (Thousand Wind Cloudbank): Sen Fuun Kai is a technique where Juza leaps into the air, comes down spinning and smashes the ground which releases shockwaves that blasts away all opponents that are around him. ** Ryouun Ressai Ha (Cloud Breaking Shockwave): Ryouun Ressai Ha is a technique where Juza jumps into the air and shoots a cross made of chi at the ground which harms any opponents in the path. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6